Los recuerdos de la más importante flor
by Soul Dreams
Summary: Ella miraba con parsinomia a los aldeanos y aldeanas bajo el barandal, sonrió con trsiteza. Lo mejor y lo peor de su vida pasaron en sólo segundos. Pero ella no permitiria que las pobres personas de las que estaba a cargo tuvieran que sufrir lo mismo que ella. Pero por más que ella tratara de olvidar, los recuerdos manchados con sangre y lágrimas se mantendrían allí de por vida.


Espero que los disfruten ^.^/

_**Los recuerdos de la más importante flor.**_

En toda la aldea se lograba sentir la paz, inclusive en el aire.

Las ondas del viento revolvían las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban a su paso, los niños jugaban, los adultos reían, las mujeres platicaban, en fin….no había nada que arruinara ese hermoso momento para muchos. Pero sin duda alguna no por nada existía la palabra "excepciones".

Los largos cabellos de una hermosa pelirosa se movían en un vaivén muy suave, las pequeñas mechas que quedaban en su frente se movían de aquí para allá sin parar, cosa que no molestaba a la chica ya convertida en una mujer hecha y derecha.

Las gemas de color jade miraban el cielo, como si las nubes eran lo más interesante que podía ver.

Sin importar como fuera de fuerte o suave el viento había algo que no se movía mucho, era un sombrero muy particular en el que sólo hay uno por aldea; caso contrario de una bata blanca también muy especial que se movía como el viento le ordenase.

Si, Sakura Haruno aparte de ser la más hermosa flor de toda la aldea, también era la mujer más importante de todas… era la Sexta Hokage de la Aldea escondida entre las hojas.

No muchas personas se esperaban ese acontecimiento, pero luego de salvar a más de la mitad de la aldea y salir vencedora de una batalla casi sin fin contra un adversario tan formidable como Madara Uchiha; sin duda se ganaba ese puesto, y con creces.

Sakura se encontraba inexpresiva viendo desde el barandal de la torre Hokage a los aldeanos sonrientes de la villa, como si fuesen ignorantes de todo el dolor que pueda sufrir un ser humano en las peores condiciones, tanto físicas como mentales.

Pronto recordó esa gran batalla, junto a sus amigos, junto a su maestra y muchos más aliados… todos contra Madara.

_Flash Back_

_Todo en Konohagakure no Sato estaba hecho un caos, los gritos de todas partes obstruían los oídos de los mismos que gritaban sin parar. Los Chunnin y Jounnin estaban que ya caían rendidos, los ninjas médicos estaban al tope de tratar de sanar a los heridos, los anbu resistían todo lo que podían en esos momentos mientras trataban siquiera defenderse de los magnos ataques del enemigo principal; Madara Uchiha y Akatsuki._

_Sin duda alguna los 8 novatos —que ahora eran Jounnin's de gran prestigio— junto con Uchiha Sasuke –que dadas las circunstancias regresó a la aldea— peleaban mano a mano contra los Akatsuki, el grupo de renegados más fuerte de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninja._

_La lucha iba casi empatada y los novatos –como se les llamaba de cariño–lo daban todo por su amada aldea, la que los vio nacer. Inclusive todos los Kages luchaban con todo lo que poseían contra el portador de Sharingan eterno._  
><em>En un momento dado, uno a uno de los renegados iban cayendo…estaba más que claro que los novatos estaban rendidos también, pero luego de matarlos a todos iban contra el pez gordo, contra Madara que los esperaba con una sonrisa de superioridad digna de los Uchiha.<em>

_Un poco lejos pero no tanto de la destrucción, se encontraba Sakura junto a Shizune curando a cuanto herido llegara hasta que la pelinegra no pudo más y se desmayó dejando a la pelirosa con toda la responsabilidad y claro… la comprendía, nadie en toda la aldea tiene el control de chakra más estricto y fluido que el de Haruno Sakura._

_Así que dando mucho de ella en una invocación, llamó a Katsuyu para que le ayudase a curar a distancia, cosa que la babosa hizo perfectamente._

_Muchos se sentían muchísimo mejor debido a la ayuda de "la flor más hermosa" como la habían denominado sus amigos y muchos ninjas que no desperdiciaban la oportunidad de echarle un ojo a la –ya no tan plana– joven adulta. Dejando a cargo de los pocos heridos a Shizune –ya recuperada gracias a la pelirosa— y a algunos ninjas médicos que pudiesen ayudar._

_Haciendo uso de su fuerza sobre—humana enseñada por su maestra, ha rendido frutos muy grandes, eliminando Zetsus blancos por doquier a ayudando con chackra a sus amigos y todo ninja que peleaba por Konoha._

_Pronto llegó a Madara, o diciéndolo mejor él fue quién la encontró primero, dejando de lado a los novatos y a Sasuke, que sin duda se sentía preocupado por su novia._

_Si amados lectores y lectoras…Sasuke tirando su orgullo a un abismo sin fondo le había pedidos de rodillas a su antigua compañera de equipo que se hiciera su novia y que en un momento futuro, se casaran._

_Unos minutos después de haber encontrado a Sakura Madara hizo uso de su línea sucesoria para hipnotizarla y hacerla que se fuera con él, ya que en un tiempo atrás cuando era Tobi había desarrollado una obsesión enfermiza por la ojijade en cuestión._

_**—Sakura, es hora de que estés a mi lado, y destruyamos la aldea….juntos—**__dijo el Uchiha mayor, creyendo que la Haruno estaba aún en el Genjutsu y haría todo lo que le pidiese, inclusive el de matar a sus amigos._

_**—Voy enseguida, amo—**__la joven adulta con la mirada perdida caminaba hacia él dejando atónitos a todos sus compañeros y los Kages, que ya no podían hacer nada ya que estaban hechos pedazos por la ardua batalla, sólo esperaban que Sakura tuviera la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y fuerza física, para salir de esa intrincada ilusión…que quién sabe de que trataba._

_Sasuke se encontraba impotente e indignado de sí mismo al no salvar a su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y rogándole a Kami que Sakura saliera de ese maldito Genjutsu._

_Estaba a unos pocos metros y la mayoría de ninjas de la villa habían perdido la esperanza de recuperar a su amada Sannin pero Sasuke seguía con una diminuta chispa de que Sakura volviera en sí y no destruyera la aldea, y menos que se fuera con ese maldito… pero a medida que la ojijade daba cada paso hacia adelante, esa chispa se hacía menos brillante._

_El Uchiha mayor alzó la mano para tomar la de su ahora mujer y compañera de destrucción de la villa. Sakura tomó la mano de Madara haciendo pedazos la pequeña esperanza de su pelinegro novio de volver con ella._

_El pelinegro mayor sonrió con altivez tomó la pequeña cintura de la rosita, pero contrario a lo que debería pasar, los ojos sin vida de la joven se cambiaron a un verde jade brillante en menos de un segundo agarró por el cuello al ojiónix ahorcándolo provocando sorpresa tanto del viejo, como de los novatos, Kages y demás ninjas que estaban por allí._

_Sasuke soltó un suspiro cargado de felicidad al saber que su pelirosa estaba bien y estaba a punto de partirle la madre a uno de sus enemigos._

_La batalla comenzó en menos de un instante con una poderosa Sakura y un Madara con la fuerza y el humor de mil demonios._

_El pelinegro mayor contra todo pronóstico iba ganando, asustando a todos los ninjas y a los amigos que se estaban aún en condiciones muy precarias para pelear._

_Sakura debido a que lo estaba dando todo en esa batalla estaba perdiendo el poco chakra que le quedaba, haciendo que el ojiónix mayor sonriera complacido…la tenía como quería._

_Sólo le faltaría terminar de destruir la aldea junto a todos los shinobis y llevarse a la ojijade como su gran premio._

_**—¡SAKURA!—**__gritó de imprevisto su novio empuñando a Kusanagi para proteger a su amada._

_**—¡SAKURA—CHAN!—**__gritó eufórico Naruto, con el chakra de Kurama a su alrededor listo para pelear._

_**—Chicos—**__suspiró aliviada de saber que estaban bien._

_**—Jaja—**__una malvada risa resonó en los oídos del equipo 7 por parte del Uchiha mayor__**—¿creen que sólo ustedes pueden derrotarme? ja!...pronto los mataré a ustedes dos y tú—**__señaló a Sakura__**—te irás conmigo—**__ordenó con voz de ultratumba mientras en su ojo derecho despertaba el rinnegan._

_No había aún una batalla tan grande y destructiva que la del Team 7 contra Uchiha Madara. Naruto con el Kyūbi, Sasuke con el Susano'o y Sakura con el Sello Yin luchando como un equipo, si Kakashi aun estuviera con vida se sentiría más que orgulloso de sus pequeños y revoltosos gennin._

_Luego de un tiempo más en la pelea, Sasuke y Naruto habían pensado en algo impensable, el de dar sus propias vidas, por su amiga Sakura y por la aldea._

_Ya Madara iba a crear un sello que atraería un hoyo negro a la aldea y que se la llavase a otra dimensión, por eso los varones del equipo ya tenían un plan._

_Pronto, Naruto utilizó todo el poder del zorro y empezó a conjurar el mismo sello de muerte que utilizó su padre, Namikaze Minato para destruir a Madara._

_Por su parte, al mismo tiempo el Uchiha menor estaba a punto de utilizar una técnica basada en el Kirin y el Chidori, pero mucho más poderoso y que sólo podría destruir por completo a una persona, sin tocar o destruir a alguien más, llamado "Chidori Kuchiki"…que sin duda, era una técnica también suicida._

_Sakura aún no sabía nada de lo que su amigo y su novio estaban haciendo, hasta al momento que de Naruto salía algo parecido a un alma y una cruz, simbólicos de la técnica suicida._

_**—¡NARUTO!—**__gritó casi sin voz la ojijade__**—¡NO LO HAGAS!**_

_Luego de ese grito se escucharon grandes cantos de aves y como las nubes habrían paso a una gran oscuridad y muchos relámpagos, y con la rapidez de la luz, Sakura desvió su mirada a su novio, que tenía el Susano'o ya inactivo._

_**—Sasuke—kun….¿qué haces?—**__preguntó asustada y llorando._

_**—Sakura…te...te amo, muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo y por haberme dado amor...sacandome de la oscuridad...así que cuida de él—**__dijo mientras un rayo caía directamente a él y en menos de un segundo se desviaba al Uchiha Mayor, matándolo al instante mientras estaba indefenso._

_**—Sakura—chan…—**__dijo el ojiazul casi muriendo mientras le sacaba el alma al Uchiha mayor y destruía por completo su cuerpo__**—cuida de…la aldea—**__concluyó cayendo al suelo._

_Todo sucedió muy rápido para Sakura, sus compañeros de equipo había asesinado y destruido a Madara, pero a costa de sus propias vidas._

_Luego de la muerte de su mejor amigo y de su novio…__**ella colapsó...**_

_Pasaron unos cuantos días y Konoha ya estaba mejor, ya no había ataques ni nada parecido. Una pelirosa despertaba de un coma muy largo, más específicamente de una semana._

_Abría sus ojos dejando ver esas hermosas joyas de color jade un tanto extrañada, ella no recuerda haber ido allí, ella estaba con…_

_**—¡NOOOOO!—**__gritó hasta quedar sin voz, mientras cuatro enfermeras llegaban asustadas a ver a la kunoichi de extraños cabellos._

_**—¿Sakura—san, que le sucede?—**__preguntó una joven de cabello negro en un moño preocupada._

_**—¿Por qué estoy aquí?—**__preguntó casi ahogada._

_**—Porque…—**__pero fue interrumpida por una mujer rubia de grandes atributos tocándole la cabeza._

_**—Yo hablaré con ella, gracias Momo—**__dijo Tsunade, que todavía era la quinta._

_**—Tsunade—sama…¿qué sucedió?—**__preguntó la joven de cabellos de cerezo pero con una cara de que no quería saber la verdad._

_**—Sakura, en la batalla contra Madara…—**__tragó grueso la ojimiel, era la primera vez que sentía miedo por cómo reaccionaría su aprendiz__**—Sasuke y Naruto, murieron para salvar la aldea.**_

_Al escuchar eso la pelirosa no podía entender…o mejor dicho NO quería entender…su mejor amigo y su novio…murieron. Ella cedió a las lágrimas gritando de dolor mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su maestra._

_Así pasaron 2 horas más y Sakura ya no tenía lágrimas ni voz para gritar lo inútil que era…así que la rubia silenciosa decidió animarla para que ya no se sintiera tan mal._

_**—Sakura, no te sientas así. Ellos mismos habían tomado esa decisión, ya lo tenían todo planeado—**__dijo la quinta mientras limpiaba los restos de lágrimas de su alumna._

_**—Pero…¿por qué no me lo dijeron?—**__preguntó entre enfadada y dolida._

_**—Porque sabían que no se los permitirías…era el único modo de que Madara no destruyera Konoha y las otras Naciones—.**__soltó Tsunade con impotencia en su voz._

_**—Ahhh…—**__suspiró cansada__**—Sasuke—kun, Naruto—kun….lo siento…—**__dijo nuevamente cayendo a la cama del cansancio._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Entendió muchas cosas luego de tres semanas llenas de dolor y depresión, seguidos de extraños mareos y desmayos; hasta que finalmente comprendió el por qué sus amigos se habían sacrificado, lo hacían por la aldea.  
>Así que ella y todos los demás concejales decidieron colocar una estatua gigantesca de Naruto y otra de Sasuke como héroes de Konoha, similares a las de Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju en el valle del fin.<p>

El viento ahora un poco más frio aún corría fluido por la gran bata blanca de Sakura que en su espalda decía _**"Sexto Hokage"**_en letras japonesas.

La ojijade se quitó el gran sombrero que sólo la persona más importante de la aldea podía portarlo. Una pequeña sonrisa se surcó en los rosados labios de la Sexta al verlo…hizo lo que Naruto le pidió, ahora cuida de la aldea con su vida.

_Flash Back_

_**—Sakura, debemos hablar…—**__dijo Tsunade muy seria, ganándose la sorpresa y curiosidad de la nueva Sannin._

_**—Qué pasa Tsunade—sama?—**__preguntó la joven mientras veía unos papeles del Hospital._

_**—Es algo complicado lo que te voy a decir…—**__musitó algo dudosa._

_**—Vamos maestra, sabe que puede decírmelo sin rodeos—**__aclaró la rosita mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a su casi-madre._

_**—Bueno, dejaré mi puesto de Hokage—**__dijo de una sola mientras Sakura tenía una mirada inquisitiva dándole paso a que Tsunade continuara__**—sabes que Naruto deseaba mucho ser el Sexto Hokage de la hoja….**_

_**—Sí, pero…no pudo…—**__soltó triste__**—pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con lo suyo?—**__preguntó curiosa._

**_—Pues antes de la invasión, estábamos en los trámites para que más adelante se hiciera el Hokage debido a su gran valentía y que Kurama ya estaba de su lado._**

_**—¿Enserio?...vaya…—**__dijo asombrada._

**_—Sí, él ya era técnicamente hablando, el Hokage…_**

_**—Así que cumplió sus sueño…—**__susurró feliz__**—me alegro por él.**_

_**—Sí, pero él nos dejó una orden que debíamos acatar si él llegase a morir…—**__dijo la pechugona mientras se tomaba una taza de té entregada por su ex—alumna._

_Luego de unas horas Sakura comprendía lo que tenía que hacer…fue la última palabra de Naruto, así que se hizo ley que tanto el consejo como la ahora ex-Hokage debían seguir._

_ȫ•ȫ•ȫ•ȫ_

_El gran día llegó._

_El Sexta Hokage haría su gran aparición por primera vez y nadie sabía quién era, la villa estaba en completa emoción y júbilo._

_Entre la multitud estaba el grupo de novatos en espera del nuevo Hokage emocionados._

_**—Oigan, ¿dónde está frente de marquesina?—**__preguntó algo preocupada una rubia ojiazul mientras comía un chocolate sabrá Kami de donde lo sacó._

_**—Es cierto…¿dónde estará Sakura—san?—**__acotó con una voz muy bajita una ojiperla, Hyuga Hinata._

_**—Seguramente está con Tsunade, ¿que acaso no es ella su aprendiz?—**__dijo Shikamaru con su ya conocido gesto de fastidio y flojera, pero nadie sabía, ni siquiera él mismo que sus palabras serían tan ciertas._

_Pronto los anbu pedían silencio ya que comenzaría la ceremonia y se presentaría el "Nuevo mandamás"—como decía Kiba Inuzuka—.A los pocos minutos Tsunade Senju salió del barandal de la torre con una cara de seriedad._

_**—Me da mucho gusto que todos estén aquí, seguramente sabrán que hoy mismo dejaré mi puesto de Quinta Hokage por razones personales. Pero les agradezco que me hayan permitido ayudar a mantener el orden y la paz en esta hermosa villa que fue la que nos vió nacer y crecer a muchos, nuevamente les agradece, Senju Tsunade.—**__concluyó la ojimiel mientras todos aplaudían sin parar, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa._

_**—Sin más preámbulo les quiero presentar a la que será mi sucesora, si amigos; será nuevamente una mujer la que ayudará a mantener todo en orden por aquí jeje—**__soltó cómicamente mientras todos la veían expectantes y curiosos.__**—le quiero presentar a la Sexta Hokage de Konoha, Haruno Sakura—**__dijo mientras muchos se sorprendieron, pero aún más fue la sorpresa en los 7 novatos que tenían los ojos bien abiertos._

_En unos instantes después una joven adulta de cortos cabellos rosas se posicionó en el barandal donde estaba antes Tsunade, con el sombrero blanco con rojo y la bata blanca que indicaba quién era. Sakura encontró el momento perfecto para comenzar a hablar._

_**—Me alegra mucho estar aquí, como ya les menciono mi maestra soy la nueva Hokage, sé que no muchos se lo esperaban, pensaban que seguía siendo la jovencita débil del Equipo de Kakashi, que en paz descanse. Esa jovencita débil y llorona se fue de la mano con sus mejores amigos, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke y no volverá jamás. Así que, algo les prometo, no como Hokage, ni como Sakura, sino como cualquier kunoichi o shinobi de Konoha…que pelearé hasta el fin en pro de la aldea, si eso aun significa dar mi vida—**__dijo la pelirosa con pequeñas lágrimas cruzando sus mejillas sonrojadas del nerviosismo y la emoción._

_Todos los shinobis, kunoichis y aldeanos estaban más que satisfechos con las palabras de la ojijade, a sabiendas de que lo cumpliría; cueste lo que cueste. Luego de aquellas palabras, la alegría y el júbilo se sintió en el aire por parte de todos que estaban felices y contentos por el nombramiento._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Luego de siete años como líder de la villa todo continuaba en orden, todo estaba tan tranquilo que las peleas pasadas apenas se recordaban.

El atardecer ya se lograba ver, dando a la sexta una hermosa vista. Luego de unos segundos de suspirar por los viejos recuerdos alguien llamó a la puerta, así que con un cansado "adelante" Sakura se dignaba a voltear su mirada a una joven de cabellos color naranja y pómulos muy sonrojados.

**—¿Qué sucede, Moegi?—**preguntó la ojijade con una pequeña sonrisa a su aprendiz de chillante cabello.

**—Alguien la busca Sakura—sama—**dijo la muchacha con miedo a interrumpir alguna de las grandes y pesadas meditaciones de su maestra.

**—Es él...desea verla—**concluyó la pelinaranja con seriedad.

**—Ya se estaba tardando…—**musitó la de cabellos rosáceos ahora largos, tan largos que le llegaban elegantemente a la cintura**—Hazlo pasar, gracias Moegi—**finalizó la mujer mientras su alumna se iba dejando la puerta abierta.

**—¿Hola?...—**se escuchó de un pequeño niño de cabellos negros con reflejos azulados y ojos de color negro como el carbón.

**—Hola, Daisuke…ven aquí—**pidió la ojijade mientras se agachaba para abrazar al pequeño que corría hacia ella.

**—¡Mamá!—**gritó el niño mientras le daba besos en la mejilla a Sakura.

Si señores, después de un tiempo de los extraños vómitos y mareos resultó, que la flor más hermosa de la aldea estaba encinta de un pequeño varón, fruto del amor que se profesaban Sasuke y ella tiempo atrás.

**—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?—**preguntó la sexta mientras le alborotaba los cabellos a su hijo.

**—Muy bien!...¿a que no sabes que tengo?—**Sakura sólo negó con la cabeza y acto seguido el pequeño azabache le mostraba el Sharingan de un aspa, la línea sucesoria de su padre muerto.

Sakura se sorprendió muchísimo de lo avanzado que estaba Daisuke, ya que Sasuke había desarrollado el Sharingan hasta los ocho años de edad.

**—Excelente hijo, muy bien hecho—**felicitó la ojijade mientras lo apretaba fuertemente en un abrazo.

**—Mamá, ¿sabes qué fecha es hoy?—**preguntó el pequeño con una sonrisa cómplice.

**—Umm…—**suspiró Sakura recordando, ya que con tanto ajetreo y papeleo no recordaba que ese día, era su cumpleaños.

Luego de unos segundos pensando negó con la cabeza, signo de que no tenía ni idea de que día era. Pronto después del gesto de su madre, el pequeño pelinegro estiró sus bracitos para hacerle entrega de un regalo finamente envuelto en un papel de regalo con dibujos de cerezos y un listón tipo mantequilla de color negro que hacía juego con el papel.

La sexta se sorprendió muchísimo ante el acto de su único hijo que de la emoción sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

**—Feliz cumpleaños, mami—**felicitó el de orbes negros mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa feliz que sólo su hijo podía dar.

**—Gracias Daisuke…—**dijo con dulzura que sólo su amado bebé le podía sacar, ya que con las demás personas se había vuelto un ser amargado y costaba que sonriera libremente, después de….

Pronto la mujer de ahora grandes atributos abrió el regalo, dejándola en un estado de estupefacción. No creía volverla a ver, estaba segura que la había perdido para siempre después del ataque de Madara. Pero, por cosas del destino —y a la determinación de su bebé— la tenía consigo.

_**Era la primera fotografía del Team 7.**_

Con Kakashi sonriendo tranquilamente, Naruto desviando su mirada enfadado haciendo un pequeño –y para Sakura adorable— puchero. También su amado novio, que igualmente estaba desviando la mirada algo enfadado pero no daba seña de ello. Al final…ella, con esa sonrisa tan tierna y los ojos cerrados se podía ver a kilómetros que no sabía lo que era sufrir de verdad, pero eso ahora ya lo sabía de primera mano.

Pronto las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y, Daisuke se estaba asustando, nunca jamás en TODA su vida, había visto a su madre llorar.

**—Mami…—**masculló el niño asustado**—¿estás bien?.**

Limpiándose un poco las lágrimas mientras sonreía tiernamente le dio entender al ojiónix que todo estaba bien, pero una pregunta estaba retumbando en su mente.—¿Dónde la conseguiste, Daisuke?

**—Pues…¿recuerdas dónde vivíamos antes?—**preguntó.

**—Si…—**dijo lentamente para obtener una respuesta.

**—Pues estaba pasando por allí y algo me pareció muy raro, así que fui a investigar mami, entonces encontré un papel muy sucio y lleno de polvo, vi la foto jeje estaba algo desgastada pero sabía que te gustaría, allí estaban tú, Tío Naruto y…papá, que en paz descansen…—**susurró con un deje de tristeza, haciendo que a la Hokage se le oprimiera el corazón.

**—No te sientas triste hijo, ellos están viéndote desde arriba—**dijo la pelirosa muy animada, aunque sabía que eso no era cierto Daisuke ya no se sentiría tan triste por no haber conocido a su padre.

Luego de esas palabras compartidas con su pequeño bribón cerró sus ojos y pensó una vez más en él, en Sasuke, que dio su vida por ella y por su hijo, que por cierto ya sabía que existía gracias a su Sharingan. Un tiempo antes del ataque de Madara que acabó con su vida el azabache vió una pequeña bolita de chackra creciendo en el interior de su novia.

El atardecer estaba en su apogeo y pronto la luna tomaría el lugar que le corresponde en un cielo estrellado.

Sakura seguía en el barandal luego de unos minutos que Daisuke se había ido a cenar y a dormir, ya que algunas veces su madre llegaba tarde y esa sería una noche como las otras.

Ya había pensado mucho en el pasado, tenía que dejarlo ir, para que descansara en paz con todos los males y bondades que tenía consigo.

Sin duda alguna se sentía feliz. De seguir el mandato de Naruto, de sus amigos que siempre la apoyaban, de que Sasuke hubiese sido feliz, aunque sea unos meses con ella y haberle dejado un hermoso regalo, Daisuke, que ahora cuidaba con su vida entera. Pero lo que más la hacía feliz y dichosa es que ya no estaba sumida en la depresión que la embargaba al recordar los tortuosos tiempos en los que la depresión la atacaba. Era cierto que ya no era la niña chillona que antes fue, pero aun así seguía siendo una humana con sentimientos y emociones.

Todos los recuerdos ya no eran solamente de dolor, sino que de dicha, porque de haber sentido de cerca el dolor, no sentiría lo que es la verdadera paz y tranquilidad.

Curvó una pequeña sonrisa viendo los campos de sakuras, que, todos le decían que era igual que ellas. Pero en algo se equivocaban, las Sakuras en flor mueren rápido y casi no se les disfruta de su magnífico olor y belleza…en cambio Sakura permanecería irradiando felicidad, para que otras personas que tuvieran sentimientos de dolor e inutilidad, que se dejasen llevar por el pasado y no querer caminar hacia el futuro, vieran lo hermoso que es recordar el pasado con buenos ojos, vivir el presente de la mejor manera y, soñar con un futuro mejor.

Ñaca ñaca!

Espero que les haya gustado el escrito y si tengo algún error me lo dicen mediante un review, comentario o respuesta!

:*


End file.
